A Prank Gone Wrong
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Oz decides to play a prank on Gil. But the outcome is not at all what Oz was expecting. What happens when Oz's prank goes terribly wrong? Something bad . . . or something good?


**Hello people! This is a Gil/Oz story from Pandora Hearts! I'm kind of obsessed with this couple! XD Oh well what am I going to do? By the way this is a Pre-Abyss story! I love little Gil!**

**BTW this story starts out being somewhat Gil's POV and then switches to Oz's **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts because if I did Gil and Oz would get together!**

A Joke Gone Wrong

A fourteen year old Oz Vessalius pulled his valet of the same age, Gil, along through the halls of the manor. His vibrant green eyes twinkling with mischief and his golden blonde hair blowing lightly as they exited the manor into the garden and then further into the surrounding woods.

"Y-young master! Can you please tell me where we're going?" Gil cried stumbling over his feet as Oz pulled him through the woods while keeping a firm grasp on Gil's wrist.

"You'll see Gil! It's a surprise!" Oz said looking at Gil's golden eyes and smiling his ever bright smile. Gil sighs and tries to keep up with his young master. He knows by now that most servants would have at least asked where they were headed a few more time, but not Gil. Oh no, he would never question his young master. He was too devoted. _Well, there's also the fact that . . . no! Bad Gil don't think like that!_ Gil thought to himself. Truthfully (whether Gil would ever say it out loud) Gil was madly in love with the young Vessalius. Even though Oz was always teasing him and borderline torturing him with Ada's cat, Oz always cared so much about Gil. More than anyone else ever had. Every time Oz would look at Gil with those caring green eyes and smiled at him the warm smile that could only ever belong to Oz, Gil would melt a little inside. He would do anything for his young master as long as he could still see that smile.

That though is exactly why he can never tell Oz how he feels. Gil knows it's wrong but he can't help it! He should never have feelings like these for his young master, let alone a boy! It was just wrong! Plus, Gil knew Oz would never even consider him even if it was ok. Oz is always flirting with other girls of noble birth and they would always fawn over the young Vessalius. Oz could have any girl he wanted. _So why on earth would he ever consider a servant _**boy**_ like me? _Gil asked himself.

"We're here Gil!" Oz declared happily pulling Gil out of his own thoughts. Gil looked around. They were in a small clearing with a small lake. Gil looked at the lake and noticed although it was small, it was actually pretty deep. _And cold_. Gil noted sticking his finger into the lake.

"Gil~! I have something to show you!" Oz said his eyes glowing once again with mischief. _This cannot be good._ Gil thought as he started fidgeting nervously.

"O-ok, what is it young master?" Gil asked as Oz walked over to some bushes and pulled out a box.

"Surprise! Ada's cat had kittens!" Oz said smiling happily (and also a little like a maniac). He flipped open the lid of the box to reveal eight kittens crawling around. Gil's face drained of all color because to him that box was similar to a box of doom.

Gil was so scared he couldn't even scream in terror. He started to feel very light headed. _This is just too much!_ Gil thought as he stepped back he felt his foot fall into the lake and then all went black. The last thing he remembered was Oz saying his name.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Oz started laughing at the sight of Gil's pale face when he revealed the box of kittens to his young servant. But when the expected scream of terror didn't come he frowned.

"Aw how come you're not screaming? I thought you'd scream for sure." Oz said pouting a little. Then he noticed Gil's eyes. They looked like they were in a daze as if he didn't know what was going on anymore. _Uh oh, was this too much of a shock for him? I hope I didn't break Gil!_ Oz thought beginning to panic. He sat the box of kittens down and reclosed the lid (which did in fact have air holes!).

"Gil? Are you alright?" Oz asked. But he got no response. He saw Gil take a step back and then start falling into the lake.

"Gil?" Oz asked as he ran over to the side of the lake to help his friend out of the lake. That's when he noticed that there was no splashing of or any sound at all really. Oz looked into the water and saw that Gil had his eyes closed and was slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake.

"Gil!" Oz yelled as he reached to grab Gil. In the end he had to dunk his head into the water so he could reach down far enough to grab the boy's shirt and pull him out of the cold water. He dragged Gil onto the grass far away from the kittens. Gil was shivering violently and Oz wasn't sure if it was because of the cold water or if he was still shocked over the kittens.

"Gil! Gil please wake up!" Oz cried shaking Gil shoulders violently. Oz put his ear to Gil's chest to hear that he was at least still breathing. His mouth had been closed so there was no water in his lungs. Oz sighed a little pressure being removed from his shoulders. He noticed Gil shivering more violently now and he started to panic again. Oz quickly picked up Gil bridal style and started running back to the manor as fast as he could. Not even caring about the kittens he had left there.

As he ran through the woods he rubbed Gil's arms and kept him close in an attempt to warm him up but Gil just kept shivering. Gil clutched Oz's shirt tightly in his hands as Oz ran as if he was holding onto it for dear life.

When Oz finally made it back to the manor he saw his governess, Ms. Kate walking down the hall in front of them.

"Ms. Kate I need your help!" Oz cried running over to the woman. Ms. Kate turned around to see a worried Oz (which was a rare sight) and a drenched and shivering Gil in the older boy's arms. She dropped the empty tray and book she had been carrying and ran over to the boys.

"What in the world happened?" Ms. Kate asked.

"I um kind of scared Gil and then he fainted and fell in to the lake in the woods." Oz said feeling guilty over causing all of this.

"What happened to little Gil!" Oz and Ms. Kate turned around to see Oz's Uncle Oscar running over to them.

"Gil fainted and fell into the lake." Ms. Kate answered not mentioning how it was Oz's fault.

"We need to take him to his room and get him out of those wet clothes or he'll get sick!" Uncle Oscar said going to take Gil from Oz's arms. Oz turned a little and glared at his uncle. This was also a rare thing to occur. Oz never glared at anyone let alone Uncle Oscar.

"No we can take him to my room. I have better blankets in my room." Oz said as he held Gil closer to him.

"Very well, Ms. Kate please go get a change of clothes for Gil." Uncle Oscar said as he and Oz headed for Oz's bedroom.

After Uncle Oscar changed Gil's clothing and Oz changed his which had gotten wet from carrying Gil, Oz sat on a chair next to his bed as Gil still slept. Oz sighed as he tucked a piece of Gil's still damp raven colored wavy hair behind his ear. _This is all my fault. I should've known that many cats would be too much for Gil to handle. What kind of master am I if I can't protect my servants? _Oz thought to himself as he looked at Gil's face. _His face his so beautiful when he's asleep._ Oz thought smiling a little. Oz loved Gil with all his heart and he would never deny it. He didn't even care if it was appropriate or not, he just wanted to have Gil all to himself. The one thing that kept him from telling Gil was the fear that Gil didn't feel the same way. And what if when he told Gil, Gil freaked out and they couldn't be friends anymore? That was the outcome that Oz was most afraid of. _You know what, I don't care! I'm Oz Vessalius and I'm not supposed to be scared! I'm going to tell Gil, I have to._ Oz thought smiling triumphantly to himself. Just then Gil started to shift. Oz stood up and walked over to Gil's side as Gil sat up and opened his eyes looking around. Oz laughed a little at the confused look on Gil's face. _He's probably confused as to where he is._ Oz thought.

"Y-young master! What am I doing in your room? And in your bed?" Gil asked getting a little red.

"Shh, calm down Gil it's ok. You fainted and fell into the lake. I just wanted make sure you were ok." Oz said softly smiling. Oz sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his hands which were folded in his lap.

"Gil, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that much when I showed you the kittens. I want you to know we aren't keeping any of them. We had planned on keeping only one but we're not going to anymore. I just want you to know I'm so sorry for all of this happening." Oz apologized.

"Young master" Gil said in a whisper, ". . . You don't have to be sorry young master. I know you didn't mean to scare me that much, and if you want to keep one of the kittens it's ok with me. I don't want to be a bother for you and Lady Ada."

"No Gil you're wrong. I have to be sorry because I never wanted to hurt you because, well . . ." Oz started, all of his prior confidence gone.

"Because what young master? If it's because I'm your servant I know that. I know you would never hurt any of your servants." Gil said smiling.

"I-it's not because you're my servant Gil. It's because-" _Well if I'm going to say it, I have to say it now._ "Because I love you Gil." Oz said in a voice that was quiet, but not exactly a whisper.

"Y-you love me young master?" Gil asked his eyes widening in surprise. Oz sighed and then answered.

"Yes Gil I love. I-I understand if you don't feel the same way." Oz said trailing off at the end. Then Gil through his arms Oz's neck much to Oz's surprise.

"Gil?" Oz asked surprised.

"I love you too young master!" Gil said happily. Oz smiled and then hugged Gil back, but when he pulled away he noticed a worried look on Gil's face.

"What's wrong Gil?" Oz asked placing his hand on Gil's cheek.

"It's just that, isn't this wrong? I mean, I'm a servant and you're my master plus we're both boys." Gil answered blushing.

"I don't care if everyone on the planet thinks this is wrong. As long as you love me everything is perfect!" Oz said smiling and giving Gil another hug. Gil hugged him back and once again Oz pulled away, but this time he grabbed Gil's chin and looked Gil in the eye. Green eyes met gold eyes. Oz smirked and pulled Gil into what was the first of many loving kisses.

**Daw I really do love this couple! Well what did you think? Hate it? Love it? Only moderately like it? Well don't just think to yourself review! Then I'll be all happy! :D **


End file.
